Winter Bunny
by Bluneria
Summary: Raksasa kecil juga punya sisi romantis. [SG/Saeko. Sekuel dari 'Jawaban'.]
Andai Saeko dapat memutar kembali waktu, ia pasti benar-benar membakar surat bencana itu. Atau paling tidak, meremasnya hingga lecek untuk kemudian dilempar telak ke tong sampah. Ya, harusnya begitu. Ia bisa saja berkata pada teman-teman sekelas bahwa narasumber mereka tak sudi diwawancara, lalu kertas selembar itu tiba-tiba hilang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Benar. Mengarang cerita, apa ruginya?

Dan sekarang ia menyesal telah mengabaikan opsi di atas dan memilih tetap berada di jalur aman. Bagaimana pun ia tak mau dusta, meski tak berselang lama selepas senja itu—atau lebih tepat keesokan hari—isu mengenai Saeko telah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah seorang anggota klub voli merebak kilat nyaris satu sekolah. Menjadi buah bibir, utamanya di kalangan anak putri.

Orang-orang membicarakan keduanya seolah tengah membahas fenomena langka yang baru-baru ini mengguncang dunia. Hiperbolis, memang. Cuma lantaran seorang cowok tak pernah akrab dengan lawan jenis, bukan mustahil ia menjalin hubungan spesial layaknya lelaki normal, bukan?

Rumor tetaplah rumor. Tak ada kepastian selain opini tanpa esensi. Oh, tentu saja. Gadis pirang dan Si Raksasa kecil masih tetap kompak macam biasa. Berangkat-pulang berdua. Belajar berdua. Dihukum juga berdua. Saeko tak pernah ambil pusing. Karena seperti apa pun persepsi orang, hanya dia yang tahu. Hubungan macam apa yang kini tengah ia jalani. Dan status hubungan itu adalah—

—rumit.

* * *

 **Winter Bunny**

 **.**

 **[Small Giant x Saeko]**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu!** © Furudate Haruichi. I own nothing, but this story.

 **Warning** : Typo(s). OOC. Pendek. Sekuel dari 'Jawaban'.

 **Summary** : Raksasa kecil juga punya sisi romantis.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Cowok idiot." Tanpa sadar, gumam meluncur. Lenyap bersama kepul nafas hangat yang teredam udara dingin sekitar.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'Cowok idiot'?"

Saeko berjengit, mendapati suara tak asing mampir ke telinga. Lamunan buyar seketika. Tahu-tahu, sesosok figur dalam balutan serba hitam berdiri tepat di muka. Menghalangi arah pandang. Serius, kalau saja Saeko tak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan, ia sudah pasti terjungkal dari atas ayunan. Kelewat kaget.

"Kau!" pekiknya. Netra menjelajah demi menemukan wajah tanpa dosa milik lelaki yang tegak di hadapannya. "Sejak kapan datang?"

"Entah." Bahu mengendik, "sekitar lima detik sebelum kau berkata 'Cowok idiot', kurasa."

Saeko memberengut, masih mengekor postur 1,7 meter itu memosisikan diri di salah satu ayunan. Bukan tidak suka mendapati pria itu kini berada di sampingnya, justru Saeko kesal sebab yang ditunggu baru kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tapi niat untuk ngambek, urung. Mengingat lamanya ia menunggu, tak selama Saeko menggantung status mereka.

Hanya beberapa saat, atensi kembali bergeser. Pemandangan tak berapa jauh di depan, yang memang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembunuh rasa bosan. Badai semalam meninggalkan bekas berupa selimut salju. Dunia bertransformasi karena dominasi warna putih. Rendahnya temperatur tak membuat bocah-bocah itu ragu untuk saling melempar gumpalan salju. Lalu di sisi lain, beberapa dari mereka cukup menikmati membuat _Snowman_. Tawa berderai, cekikik geli ikut meramaikan.

"Jadi—" si gadis mulai memecah kebisuan. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama, sebetulnya. Mungkin ada bagusnya konversasi ini dipercepat saja. "—kenapa aku?"

Dalam satu momentum, biner keduanya bertumpu. Meski samar, Saeko agak tersipu. Dia langsung ke inti permasalahan, tanpa basa-basi. Sama sekali. Entah kenapa, hari ini seperti ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Kenapa ya?" Sejenak, pemilik rambut hitam itu memasang pose berfikir. Intuisi Saeko berkata kalau si nomor punggung sepuluh ini bakal bercerita panjang lebar, walau kurang meyakinkan. Lihat saja, caranya mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Dulu, saat musim dingin, aku pernah melihat seekor kelinci liar."

Satu alis meninggi, gagal paham. Tapi masih terlalu awal untuk menyela. Gadis bersyal itu berusaha tetap menyimak.

Si pria melanjutkan, "bulunya seputih salju, manis dan menggemaskan." Sepasang netra kelam menerawang angkasa, mungkin berusaha menyatukan potongan-potongan samar dari dasar ingatan. "Aku bertekad untuk mendapatkan kelinci itu, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi—"

Jeda.

"Tapi apa?" Saeko mengulang, mulai sedikit penasaran. Itu membuat Raksasa kecil mengerling kembali ke arahnya. Cukup bersyukur si gadis mau mendengar ia berkisah.

"Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menangkap kelinci itu."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Dia terlampau gesit. Tahu-tahu menghilang begitu saja." Sahutnya, direspon angguk paham dari lawan bicara. Tak berapa lama ia melanjutkan, "dan tiap kali melihatmu—kau—terlihat seperti seekor kelinci di tengah salju."

Saeko membulatkan mata, yang dituju berusaha mengalihkan pandang ke ruang kosong. Menghindar.

Mematung sekian detik. Saeko tak begitu paham, sebetulnya. Tapi sesuatu yang hangat mendadak saja merayap di wajah seiring debar jantung berpacu lebih cepat. Fokusnya jatuh, sebagian muka bersembunyi di balik syal. Jujur, itu membuat orang di sebelah lumayan cemas, ketika ia tak kuasa terlalu lama berpaling dari sang dara.

"Saeko, kau sakit? Mukamu—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar samar bergetar. Lagi-lagi, tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Saeko pikir, selama ini Si Raksasa kecil tak lebih hanya atlet voli berdedikasi tinggi. Tapi penilaian itu salah, karena di saat tertentu, dia bisa menjelma sebegini manis. Ilustrasi kelinci itu cukup membuat Saeko tak mampu berkata lebih. Baiklah, ini agak bertentangan dengan kriteria si gadis yang—kurang lebih—selevel berandal alih-alih pencetak angka. Saeko benci kala hangat itu menjalar sampai ke hati. Saeko benci mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya—cukup—menyukai sensasinya. Perasaan ini sudah menemukan titik terang. Mungkin.

"Jadi, kita 'resmi' sekarang?"

"Kurasa."

Wajah itu kembali tampak dengan segores senyum. Senyum paling cantik yang pernah Si Raksasa kecil lihat.

"Ya."

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

a/n :

Jadi, ceritanya Saeko enggak mau terima si SG kalau belum kasih tahu alasan dia bisa suka ke Saeko. Eheehehe.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

—B—


End file.
